


Interfere

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Complete, Crimson Peak, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, Non-Canonical Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Secret Relationships, Slash, Suits, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father hated it when they interfered with the Midgardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interfere

Loki stood beside Fandral in the giant beige hall as the blond whispered, “Loki, should we do something ?”

The youngest Prince of Asgard shook his head as he surveyed the dark-haired Thomas Sharpe and the blond Midgardian woman. His half-Midgardian son was looking over a paper that the woman had given him. What was her name ? Elena, Elle, Edna, Edith ? Well, he knew it was something of that sort.

Silently, he turned away to admire the way that Fandral’s short, blond, curls contrasted sharply with the dove-grey hat which rested on top. How nicely the darker grey suit offset the lighter grey-eyes. These Midgardian styles were so odd and they felt constricting in a way he was not used to clothing being. He knew they preferred each other slightly more in their normal Asgardian clothes and armour. Either way, it was only a truly breathtaking person that could make his gaze wander from his lover of four hundred and some years. One such person had happened to cross his path a few years ago - the Lady Sharpe.

Finally, Loki answered, “No, Fandral, it is not our place. My father is already angry with me that I assumed the form of Lady Sharpe’s husband which ended up leading to Thomas and Lucille. You know how he hates when we mingle so with the Midgardians. He would only be further incensed if we interfered and I would not have my father be such with you as well.”

He noticed that Thomas and Whatshername had started toward the dark-wooded double doors. Of course, he and Fandral followed slipping through the crowd like fish in water.

Fandral said uneasily, “I agree, but I think that we should check on them in the future.”

“Sometime, yes, but now we really should be getting home. We have spent a few days here and my father must be getting suspicious by now.”

They exited the building in time to see Thomas and Whatshername walking away together. Not an hour later, he and Fandral were far from the city as Heimdall opened the Bifrost.

It would certainly be interesting to know what would happen to his half-Midgardian descendants. Far more so if Thomas, Lucille and Whatshername were still alive the next time that he and Fandral returned. Unfortunately, as they discovered years later what happened in Allerdale Hall was something that no Asgardian could take pride in. Perhaps it would have ended on a far better note had they interfered like Fandral suggested.


End file.
